Accidentally In Love
by KungFuCat
Summary: AU. More or less funny story about the birth of SAW, its creators dealing with a tough teenage girl and Leigh falling in love with one of the chosen actors... CaryLeigh. R&R!


A/N: Dedicated to all those out there who actually support Cary/Leigh. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1. Bad**

"There we go!" Leigh yelled happily, having just finished the last sentence of his newest script. The young man got up from his chair and closed down his laptop. His girlfriend was sitting on the couch not far away from him, smiled at him from the corner of her eye. She loved his childish side. He was a 26 year old grown man, but still, he had the enthusiasm of a 10 year old.

While the printer was doing its work printing it out, Leigh came up to her smiling. "Wanna read it?"

She shook her head. She wasn't interested in screenplay, script or storyboard stuff. "Naah…"

"Oh, come on, Corbett!" he sighed, but he was still smiling. "It's our greatest work by now! James said that himself!"

"I take your word for it!" she said and tipped his nose with a pretty grin. She flung her brown hair over her shoulder and beckoned him over with her index finger. He grinned playfully, leaned over the couch. Their lips almost touched when somebody knocked on the door.

Corbett sighed, Leigh blinked, although he already knew who it was. "Who's there?" he yelled.

No answer. And then, Corbett knew who it was, too. She groaned and leaned back. Again, Leigh yelled. "Who's there?"

"Leigh, open the door!" he heard a muffled, annoyed female voice call from the other side of the door.

Corbett rolled her eyes. "When are you gonna throw that teenager out?" she asked. Leigh sighed. "Give her chance, Corbett. James and I are everything she has." He said while going to the door. Just when he had pushed down the doorhandle, a short, slim young girl with long light-blonde hair passed him quickly, throwing her jacket on the floor as if it was an old chewing gum or a cigarette. He could tell from her tempo that she was angry. But still he didn't like it when she acted as if she was alone.

"Hello, Diana!" he called after her.

She paused, turned around to him with an annoyed look on her face. "Hello, Leigh."

Then, her face wandered over to Corbett, her eyes narrowed. "Hello, creature."

Corbett rolled her eyes. She didn't like her, and it was mutual. They both greatly despised each other. Corbett didn't like her because Leigh let her live in his apartment, and Diana didn't like her because she was his girlfriend. And because she found her snobby.

Leigh picked up her jacket from the floor, raised an eyebrow at her. "You OK, mate?"

"Damn fine!" Diana responded and went straight into her room and slammed the door shut. Corbett groaned. "I admire your patience, Leigh. I get the feeling she's getting worse everytime I meet her," she complained. She got up from the couch and grabbed her stuff. "I think I'll better be going. See you tomorrow, love."

She kissed him on the cheek and went out the door without saying another word. Leigh sighed, glared at the door Diana went through. Her! Why was she doing this to him?!

He knocked on her door. "Diana, lemme in! I wanna talk to you!" he called.

She didn't respond. Instead, he heard Michael Jackson's "Bad" coming from her stereo inside. He groaned. His patience faded. He knocked on the door hardly. "I said, lemme in!"

When he pushed down the handle, he realized that she hadn't locked the door. And when he stepped inside, he was her jumping around on her bed in her underwear, with a bottle of beer in her hand. He blushed and looked away. "Diana, would you please turn down the music? I gotta talk to you."

She groaned, jumped down from her bed and pulled up her jeans to her hips. Then, she turned off the music by touching the button with her foot. She looked at him. "What is?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Jason, right?"

"Damn right." She murmured and took a sip from her beer, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand everytime she did.

Leigh groaned and looked at the ceiling. "When are you gonna leave that guy, hmm?"

"Can't." She said and opened up her window. Leigh shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"I just can't, OK? I love Jason!" she said, looking at him as if he didn't understand what love was. Leigh unfolded his arms. "Diana, he treats you like shit!"

Diana raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Yeah. So does she."

Leigh looked at her with shock. "What? Who…!"

He groaned. "Diana! Keep her out of this!"

"What, can't bear the truth? Leigh, you're far too good for her! She's not even a woman in my eyes, she's an IT! Trust me on this one!"

Leigh sighed. He didn't want to talk about his love life. Not to her. She was a close friend. She lived with him, and she helped him and James with their work.

"Wanna read my new thing?" he asked instead.

Suddenly, all the anger and grudge seemed to be gone. She nodded. "Sure."

They went back into the parlor, she sat down on the couch when he brought her his new script. "There you go." He sat down next to her.

She cuddled up onto the couch, drawing up her knees and chewing on an old gum. Leigh checked her feet. He didn't like it when she sat down on his couch with her typical chucks or her combat boots. But gladly, she was only wearing her socks.

She read out the title. "SAW."

She raised a confused eyebrow. But she was quiet everytime she read his stuff. Because she really was interested. And she was creative. He waited. She was browsing through the pages, her lips moving silently.

After a while, she stumbled. "There's people gettin' their feet chained up to pipes in this thing."

Leigh nodded. "Yep."

She looked at him with a both confused and disgusted expression on her face. "And James agreed you could do this for a movie?"

Again, he nodded. "Exactly."

Now, she was completely baffled. "Why the hell would he OK you creating this shit?"

Then, he grinned at her. "Because we created this so-called shit together."

Diana grinned back. "Oh, well. That explains a lot."

She browsed through the large pile. Then suddenly, her jaw dropped. "Wait, 'Diana'?!"

Leigh chuckled. "Yep. I named her after her. Generous, ain't I?"

She raised a brow and pouted. "You name a little girl getting harrassed by a sicko called Zep after me?"

Leigh shrugged. "Sort of."

She smiled. "That's sweet."

Leigh grinned. "Don't you get sentimental, blondie. That's not how I know you." He said. She looked at him in interest. "So? Well, how do you know me?" she asked curiously.

He leaned back. "Well… lemme see… turning on the music to maximum although I've told ya thousands of times not to do it, wearing chucks and combat boots instead of high-heels, and being blonde AND bright…"

He scarcely had finished his sentence when he felt the palm of her hand spread all over his face. "Hey!"

"You forgot the fact that you're ma bitch, Whannell!"

That was when just another of many fights of them had begun. They tried to tackle each other down, tugged on each other's clothing, started tickling, kicking and clawing. But Leigh was the one to win – again. As always.

He sat down on top of her, pressing one of her wrists to the floor with his hand. He grinned when she was struggling like a monkey. "Get off! Get off or you'll regret it!" she screamed.

He grinned. "I think it's the other way around. You're _my _bitch! Don't forget your place!"

He threw back his head suddenly, and a snorting sound escaped his throat. Diana's eyes widened with shock. "No! NO! Don't you dare spit at me, you fucker!"

Leigh grinned, but he wasn't manage to end what he was planning to do. Someone else knocked on the door this time. James. "Leigh? Diana? Something wrong in there?" they could hear him say from the other side of the door.

"JAMES!" Diana shrieked, but Leigh pressed his hand on her mouth. He turned his head to the door. "Yep! Everything's alright!" he yelled back, when he felt Diana slap his cheek playfully with her free hand. "You little… YEEOOOW!"

She had bitten his hand, too. That was when he got up and she was able to move again. "Serves you right!" she said and hopped towards the door. "Coming, James!"

**TBC…**


End file.
